


First aliens now magic? What's next?

by scyler23



Series: Shorts and Outtakes [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Just a passing idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scyler23/pseuds/scyler23
Summary: OK, this one just came to me one day. I have no idea where I'm going with it only that it exists. There's also aversion rolling around in my head with Nyx as one of the main characters. You might get to see that one too, at some point.  I just have to write it first...





	First aliens now magic? What's next?

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this one just came to me one day. I have no idea where I'm going with it only that it exists. There's also aversion rolling around in my head with Nyx as one of the main characters. You might get to see that one too, at some point. I just have to write it first...

Falling sucks. Especially when the last thing one properly remembers is attacking something and getting hit mid air. Everything faded out quickly, even the shouts of the other three people fighting the same enemy. For what felt like forever I thought I was falling through some kind of thick liquid. It was kind of disgusting actually. I barely heard Ignis, Prompto and Gladio calling for me before things changed. Instead of the crunching and grinding of MagiTech gears and parts all I heard was a smooth humming sound. Then I slammed back first into the ground. Groaning painfully I rolled myself onto my side. There was something to be said for being conscious enough to warp out of bad falls like that.They hurt like an ugly bitch when you land. 

 

“Kid! Hey, kid!” someone grabbed my shoulder and gave me a rough shake. 

 

Jerking around I started at the man, the human man, wearing what looked like body armor and some kind of camouflage uniform. He kept looking around like he was expecting us to get attacked any second. Shaking my head carefully I managed to pull myself together enough not to get thrown off balance by the man as he hauled my to my feet. It was then that I noticed the gun in his hands. I knew what a gun was, Prompto was practically famous for using them, bu this one was unlike any I’d ever seen before. That’s what really tipped me off to something being really wrong with this picture. I didn’t have more than a few seconds to register the oddity of metal structure jutting out of what looked like a beach before I was shoved unceremoniously behind a large boulder. 

 

“What the actual hell is wrong with you?” the man shouted at me once he landed beside me. “First you come falling out of the sky in the middle of a war zone and then you just sit there getting shot at like it’s not something you’re bothered by! What the hell?”

 

“A little explanation would be nice, if I’m being honest! The last thing I remember was being in a fight of my own but not nearly this bad and decidedly closer quarters,” I growled back rubbing my arm where his hand had gripped a little too tight. “I also don’t appreciate being yelled at, thank you very much.” 

 

The man growled but before he could say anything his radio crackled and a voice called out saying that “The Chief” was on his way. Whatever the hell than meant. Since I didn’t really know what was going on I shifted to peer around the boulder, much to the solder(?)s chagrin. Across the beach a horde of little triangular beings were scurrying around, shouting in a completely different language. There were also a few larger beings that stood far taller than the men around me. I hesitated to call them demons because the sun(?) was still out but they definitely weren't human. That much I was totally sure of. Something else I was sure of was that these people were out matched. These other beings, monsters more like, were decidedly more advanced in weapons and armor alike. 

 

I could see a faint shimmer around the larger beings that had the bullets bouncing off in different directions. A barrier of some kind? Not magic, probably something tech related. Keeping an eye on the one that appeared to be the leader I heard the sound of an approaching airship. From the cheer that went up around me I guess it was one of theirs. Deciding not to wait and find out I summoned a spear and hurled it at the leading creature. 

 

“What the hell?!” I heard the man beside me shout as I warped after the spear. 

 

The tip of the weapon passed right through the barrier surrounding the monster, piercing the things chest with my full weight behind it. Pitching backwards with a gurgle the thing collapsed, dead. I ripped the spear free of the body and swung it in a practiced arc catching several of the small beings in the chests. They flew back like they weighed nothing, odd colored blood flying. I tried not to think about that as I changed my spear for a sword. The Engine Blade snapped to my hand easily. These little things were no match for me. It was almost like I was back in the training rooms learning to warp strike again, minus the live ammunition that was still flying around the field.  

 

This fight was over far more quickly than I expected when a giant armored man joined the fight. The man was good. As far as I could see he never missed a shot and the monsters were actually terrified of him. That was the part that really caught my attention. He dropped out of the drop ship and the monsters scattered before him. I watched from a vantage point just out of range of the monsters weapons. The giant had things well in hand, but i saw a shimmer coming up behind him. Squinting I could just make out the shape of the shimmer. It was one of the larger monsters. Quickly summoning a spear I launched it at the shimmer. Warping after the weapon I felt it connect right as the giant whirled around. The monster dropped like a stone, me right along with it, even as it faded back into view. 

 

I came fully back into reality with a rifle barrel pointed in my face, “Calm down, big guy. I’m on your side here. Can we put the gun away please and not shoot me?”

 

He hesitated for just a second before doing as I asked, “How did you do that?” 

 

“It’s a family thing. I’ve always been able to do it,” I shrugged, still crouched over the monster's corpse. “Can I get up now?”

 

“Sorry,” the man muttered stepping back and lowering the rifle finally. 

 

Rising from the corpse I banished the spear. I could feel the man’s eyes one me, as well as the eyes of every surviving soldier on the beach. They clearly wanted to know just what the hell I was but i had no real intention of saying much of anything beyond what I’d already said. I still didn’t know anything about these people. Not knowing anything could put me in a bad place very quickly. I wished that I had Iggy here to help me out with this, but I didn’t. I would have to figure all of this out on my own. Something I wasn't really looking forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, kudos and/or bookmarks! They feed my soul!


End file.
